Big Mama Diaries
by Tsushui
Summary: Ever wondered how Tokuchi Toua became the way he is? Being raised by Big Mama can be one big influence ...or is it? This story is a prequel to "The Devil's Equal"


~* Big Mama Diaries *~

Disclaimer: I do not own One Outs. This is a product of sugar overdose, sleep deprivation and a Friday night alone. One Outs strictly belongs to Madhouse Studios and I am currently not financially capable of buying the rights to it.

* * *

Geniuses in this world are created by chance. At least the one that Big Mama knows has an eerie resemblance to the printed figure of a joker card from a poker game; the type of game when you are about to lose your clothes in. Yes, this is a story about Tokuchi Toua's life from Big Mama's memory, but brought to you in a third person's narrative. Ignore the cackling voice if you hear it in the background. The author is under the influence of sodas at the moment.

* * *

It all started on a rainy day in 1975, Big Mama was entertaining business as usual, mixing martinis for snotty brats from the University of Okinawa, handing beers to depressed middle class workers and exhorting exorbitant amounts of money from alcoholic rich businessmen who can't differentiate between wine and moonshine.

Everything seemed peacefully in place, the jukebox is running, the drunks are not yelling, drinks are being paid for, the cradle by the bathroom, cigarettes are still cheap, her afro would still last for another month or so…

…

'…? …Cradle by the bathroom…?' Big Mama approached the peculiar object that she didn't have an insurance coverage on and nudged it slightly with her sandal. A gurgle escaped the rocking carrier. Okay…Make that _two_ objects that Big Mama don't have insurance coverage on.

Now, before we go into detail about the source of the gurgle. This is a summary of the first five minutes after the gurgle was heard: Big Mama picked up the cradle. Big Mama picked up her baseball bat. Big Mama swung the baseball bat before the bar of customers and demanded for the owner of the cradle to step out. The bar is now empty. The cradle is still there, with its contents intact of course.

The Japanese are worse than she thought; who in the right mind would leave a baby in a bar? Big Mama placed the baseball bat on the floor, propped her elbows on the counter and gnawed on a new cigarette as she tries to figure out a solution and her misplaced lighter. Another gurgle escaped from the cradle, this time, Big Mama arched her head over to take a good look at the contents in hopes of finding the most logical answer to her temporary problem. _That_, was a mistake. A mat of blonde hair shuffled before her eyes. There laid the object of interest. However, it would seem that the observed subject is having more fun observing her, betrayed by its incontrollable mirth.

Big Mama raised her brow, "Are you mocking me child?" It would seemed that the infant understood what she said, for at that instant, the laughter ceased and the child opened its eyes wide enough for the first time for Big Mama to recognize a bright set of hazel eyes. Then, it _moved_. Hands that are so small that they would barely hold a poker chip, found their way to the tip of Big Mama's unlit cancer stick.

Big Mama frowned. "Don't think you can stick with me just because you support my habits" The baby resumed back to its laughter. There was an unusual shuffle beneath the covers that did not escape the indignant woman. A note was uncovered under the blanket that contained a single sentence. _The name of this boy is Tokuchi Toua_, it read.

'Tokuchi…' Big Mama widened her eyes.

The name… it rang bells, no, it rang _warning_ bells.

The only Tokuchi she knew is already dead. Hell she was there when that life support beeped in a horizontal line.

* * *

~Flashback 3 months ago~

"Let's have a bet, if you live through this week, I'll let you have as much alcohol as you want for a year, free of charge from my bar" Big Mama issued another challenge.

"And if I lose?"

"You forfeit your soul"

"Too late for that, my soul's already sold around ten years ago, anything else you might like?"

"Your first born."

"I didn't know you're this cruel"

"And you worry too much" Big Mama exhaled another puff of smoke; barely triggering the fire alarm in the hospital.

~End of Flashback~

* * *

'Great, you decided to lose that bet. Kusou, Tokuchi' cursed the woman silently. She knew though, it wasn't his intention to lose. Tokuchi is a well known gambler who only seeks to win. Whatever took his life away that fateful evening was entirely uncalculated.

"And I guess you are supposed to be the bundle of joy I won from that irritable man?" Big Mama sneered at the blonde infant. Toua let out another giggle.

"Don't get your hopes up kid, if I don't like you, you'll be out of here before you know it" threatened Big Mama.

Toua paused and stared into Big Mama's eyes, the ends of his mouth curved into a smile as he successfully grasped on the forgotten cigarette on Big Mama's lips.

_'Now that's a grand initiation_' Big Mama thought. Somehow, she has a feeling that she would like this child. Hell, she likes him now and barely an hour has passed since she found him.

Sighing, Big Mama clasped the nicotine bar from Toua with her fingers, "You can have one when you reach 20…" she felt obligated to answer the questioning eyes of the baby.

"Meanwhile, we have to resolve some legal issues…"

And so begins the life of Tokuchi Toua.

* * *

Author's note:

I had fun writing this and it's entirely inspired after I received my first review in my first fanfic. I would like to thank Laesneniel for that first review because it got me excited enough to type this.

Please do leave a review if you would like me to write more and I appreciate all constructive commentary.


End file.
